


I'll walk through hell with you

by ReyannaGrey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, First Order Politics (Star Wars), I know, Kylo Ren Redemption, Lies, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Redeemed Ben Solo, Resistance Politics, Rey is not a Sith, Romance, Royalty, Sad Kylo Ren, Sort Of, Spies, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, War, alternative universe, not Force Sensitive Finn, or is she?, sorry no reylo, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyannaGrey/pseuds/ReyannaGrey
Summary: Kylo Ren or Ben Solo?Both exist, but only one will survive at the end.The question is which one will?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. The Force Awakens 1

Five pair of foot were heard walking fast down the Royal Castle’s main corridor, when loud bang echoed through halls. Four men drew weapon and positioned themselves around the woman, protecting her from any harm. Her blue eyes narrowed as she looked out of the window. “We need to leave immediately.” She said sternly and walked past two soldiers before her. They quickly followed her and ran down the stairs into the hidden hangar. All the ships were taken, only the Royal Carrier and some old-fashioned ones from the times of the Empire were left.

Woman started to walk towards the Carrier, but then turned and moved to the one-person ship. Soldiers looked at her surprised and stopped. “Is it wise? Going alone?” One asked, looking behind his back. The attackers wouldn’t find the hangar that easily, it was hidden after three pair of doors and several paintings. “If we take Cruiser, they would know exactly where to find us. Those ships are old and just for one. We fly to Takodana, then to Tuanul.”

They nodded and each went to their ship, starting the engine. She closed her eyes as she put helmet on. _Let me not be too late_. Doors of the hangar opened, and they flew out, unnoticed by the attackers that were in the middle of fighting with feral nexus. She put coordinates and commed her companions. “We’re not going to use hyper speed until we’re at the border of the system. Their ship may be somewhere in the system still, they could easily track us.”

“You’re the one who’s the boss here, Dala.” She smirked and breathed out. She really hoped her plan would work out, if it didn’t… She wouldn’t get another chance. “Put cruise to Takodana. We’re going meet there and fly to Tuanul in one ship.” One after another they moved to another planet, where bigger part of the court was hidden. The attack on the Royal Castle was not something expected, and they had to react fast. 

Dala relaxed a little in her cockpit and looked around at the stars in her system. It was still beautiful, even if her father hated any vehicle that existed, she loved it. Her mother did to, as she heard. Smiling sadly, she started to lower her ship into the atmosphere and landed on green clearing. She jumped out of the ship and took off her coat, leaving it inside. She would be easily recognized by the expensive material. She took several jewels out of it and hid them inside her pockets. They would buy them a ship to Tuanul. 

“Your Majesty, we have received a communicate from the First Order. They heard about the attack and will go to the Royal Castle immediately. What now?” Guinver asked, taking off his helmet. Takodana was rather humid planet and they were already feeling it. “They won’t find anyone there.” She said after a moment of silence. “But I do not know if it’s good or bad. We have always stayed out of the war, I am alive, if I wasn’t there would be already information about my passing and elections for new Queen. They can go and look, but I won’t stop them. They try to make us think they want to help. Let them visit.” She said and tied her hair in simple bun on top of her head.

They started moving, passing several swamps with clothes floating. If you feel in drunk, you wouldn’t go out, that’s the major rule that everyone had to know on Takodana. Dala removed vines from her path and saw the place she was looking for. “Boys behave and don’t gamble. You will lose with those players.” She warned as they followed stone path to the door. The noise was already very well heard. Doors open and they walked in, looking in every direction, searching for threats. 

Dala moved forward, her soldiers near her, but not too close. She was looking for a woman, who was always everywhere, but now she was nowhere. Sighing she wiped her face and turned to the stairs that led down. Shrugging she walked down and found herself in the basement. “Maz? Are you here?” She called out, but no one answered. She moved forward, searching around, but nobody was downstairs. She shook her head and turned to go back up, when door opened to her right. 

Surprised, she turned her head and investigated the storage room. It was dusty and air was stale, everything looked like untouched for couple of decades. She picked some book that was written in language she didn’t understand, so she placed it back. Then she felt it. Like something stung her inside her brain. She frowned and looked around. Stinging got worse when she reached a box on the table. 

Opening it slowly, she heard steps in the corridor. “Dala?” Maz was standing in the doorway, her eyes enlarged by her glasses. But her voice barely got to Dala, she was focused on the papers in her hands. Old archives. There were also very old holopads and videos. She swallowed hard and pushed them aside. There was a lightsaber inside, at the very bottom.

“Maz?” Her eyes turned to the owner of the place, tears making her vision blurry. “What is all this? Why did it call to me?” She asked and fell back. Maz raised her lips in attempt of smile but sat next to the Queen with deep sigh. “You don’t know from where you are, kiddo. I do. I was made a guardian of the secret. Your families wanted you safe, that’s why you have never been alone.”

She nodded, it was common for royalty to be with guards, but she had an entire squadron sometimes. Now, maybe she would know why. “My families. What they have to do with anything? They never talked to each other; I only know where they live. And my father’s mother house name.” Maz was staring at her with sadness in her eyes. “Your destiny has been written before you came into this world. The soul of yours is a part of another one, as yours is not complete without it. Great destiny lays ahead of you, but you will suffer as well my dear.”

Tears spilled slowly down her cheeks. She survived attempted bombings, assassins, poisoning, fake Siths. Words that she heard now were far worse than any of it. “Through pain strength raises.” She murmured and Maz laughed. “You are far more like your grandfather than I ever expected, though your mother’s character is there as well. Dangerous combination.” She laughed and Dala smiled a little. Lightsaber in her hand was growing heavier with each second. 

“I feel there is someone upstairs that you may want to talk to.” Dala frowned and cocked her head. “Maz, what have you done again?” She asked with smirk, pushing papers and holo-videos into her bag. She strapped lightsaber onto her belt and hid it under her tunic. “Smuggling, per usual. But I like good smugglers.” Maz said and started to climb the stairs whistling. 

Upstairs people were staring at the three people who just walked in. “Han Solo!” Maz voice bellowed and Dala froze. There stood Han Solo, the man she heard so much about for years, man who she remembered just from her oldest memories. “Hey Maz.” He waved slightly and moved forward, girl and boy with him following close behind. Dala narrowed her eyes at the boy, he was a little too skittish for her liking. 

“Well and hello Your Majesty.” Han’s eyes landed on Dala as she gritted her teeth. “Han.” She nodded and saw Rabent wave to her. She forced a smile onto her face. “As wonderful as this meeting is, I am here for business. Maz, I’ll talk to you soon.” She hugged her friend and passed the old smuggler, not sparing him another glance. Her men were sitting with Delphidian, who looked bored. “Can you get us to Tuanul?” She placed four jewels before him and crossed her arms. He stared at them and then at her. “For that price. Sure kiddo.” He nodded. “My ship is next to the west wing. We can leave in two hours.” He said and started to drink again.

Dala walked out and leaned against the stone wall. There was something inside her that awoke when she walked into the storage room. Something dangerous. She sighed and walked down the stairs toward the lake. Just as she stopped before it, she noticed that she was alone. She wanted to laugh. She was free for the first time in her entire lifetime. 

Then she heard the engines. Up in the sky several TIE fighters approached the palace and one officer shuttle landed directly before it. First Order was here. She swallowed and hid herself behind stone railing. Stormtroopers were probably scouting the area already. She closed her eyes and breathed out. She needed to move. The railing wasn’t high, but it had holes, so she could look through them. 

Shuttle was open and Kylo Ren was walking down the ramp. She felt her heart stop for a moment. He was looking for something here. She gasped and covered her mouth. She needed to run more than before. “Hey you! Get up and show me your hands!” Three stormtroopers were before her with their blasters up. She blinked and slowly stood up, not desiring to die. “You’re coming with us. I think I saw you on our list.” One said and dragged her towards the shuttle. 

She would die today, she was sure of it. As they were making their way past rumbles, she saw that Han, Chewie and the boy were also taken prisoners. Her and Han’s eyes met and she saw fear. Ren must’ve been looking for him then. She was pushed into the ship, when explosions started. Resistance. One stormtrooper cuffed her and sat her down on the ground, pointing his blaster at her. She hung her head and tried to make herself as small as she could. She was never in situation like that. 

There was another explosion, that must have hit the shuttle or something close to it, because the next thing she felt was pain as something fell onto her head, making her lose her consciousness. Before she lost it completely, she heard someone scream “No! Rey!”.

When she woke up she was strapped onto something that she once saw in archives. It looked like the operating table where Vader was created. She looked around and noticed that the room was empty, only a low bench before the device was inside it. She swallowed hard and felt her dry throat close up. She really needed to get out. “Ah, our newest guest.” Her eyes turned to man who entered the chamber. He wore First Order uniform and had light ginger hair. Of course she needed to talk to General Hux. 

“State your full name and what have you been doing with the Resistance.” He spoke harshly and she flinched. Her head was killing her. “I was on Takodana to get to Tuanul. I had nothing to do with the Resistance or First Order.” She said slowly, careful to not say something too revealing. General frowned and looked at the man to his left. He was handed a holopad and he nodded. “There is a pilot who stated that you paid him to get you and four other man to Tuanul. Why there and who are they?” He asked. 

“We were running from attack on Royal Castle on Naboo. Most of the stuff is on Takodana. But advisors, vice Queen and closest assistants are on Tuanul.” She stated and General arched one eyebrow in question. “And who you may be that you were also going there?” He asked amused. “Amidala Katan, Queen of the Naboo.” She said and looked straight into General’s eyes. He paled visibly and looked down at his holopad, writing something quickly. Then he cursed and open the restrains on her. “I apologize Your Majesty. We were not informed of you identity.”

She looked at him with anger. “It would be hard, after all your stormtroopers just took me onto the ship, no questions asked.” She said lightly and saw embarrassment on his face. Weak point for him. “I’ll make sure there is a room prepared for you, Queen Amidala. I will also personally prepare a transport for you to Tuanul.” He bowed and left, ordering the man who walked with him to lead her towards the medical. “My Queen, if you would follow me please. Our medical stuff will make sure you are not seriously injured.” 

She nodded and walked out of the room, following Commander Tanner to the medical section. Droids inside immediately ran scans on her and applied medicine on her bruises. She had long scratch on her neck, probably from when she blacked out, but it was also taken care of. “Your Majesty, I am Jesettah. I will assist you on your stay on Finalizer.” Redhaired woman bowed and waited for Dala to ask her something. 

The Queen blinked at her and nodded, not intending to stay on the ship longer than she had to. “I would like to wash and change. This has been very eventful day.” She said and Jesettah nodded, looking at the report from medical droid. “Everything is fine, there might be a headache, but we will get rid of it as soon as it gets here. Do you need assistance Your Majesty with going to your chambers?” She asked and Dala wanted to strangle her. “No need for that. If you would be so kind and try to arrange me some clean clothing I would be grateful.” 

After ten minutes Dala was inside bathroom, staring at her reflection in large mirror. Her blue eyes were dull and hair had more mud than they ever had. She sighed and took of her combat clothes, placing them on the box labelled with ‘UNCLEAN’ on it. Stepping under hot water was something way too relaxing, she needed to stay focused. She quickly washed herself and walked out, wrapping a towel around herself. Her long hair were hanging loosely down to her tights. It was unusual to see herself without traditional Nabooian makeup. 

She heard doors of her quarters open and close. Her heart rate picked up and she covered herself with the clothes that were provided. It was just standard black trousers and undershirt along with jacket in deep blue. She opened the door and stood face to mask with Kylo Ren.

Up close the mask looked like it was damaged several times, small breaks everywhere. It was more intimidating than delivering a speech before entire nation live and unprepared. Dala stood still, not truly knowing what she was supposed to do or how to react. She was a Queen, but Naboo was always neutral in every war or conflict. Even now, people were the most important, not who would win. “Amidala.” The voice sent shivers down her spine, it was changed by whatever device was inside that mask and sounded sinister. 

“Master Ren. I do not believe we-“ She was cut off by him taking the mask off swiftly. It fell onto the floor with bang. 

“Ben.” Quiet voice left her throat, as she looked into the dark eyes for the fist time in almost fifteen years. She was staring at the man who was dead to many people, including her. “But. How? What?” She placed her hand on his cheek, not believing him really being there. He was as speechless as she was. “They told me you died at the night of the attack.” She whispered as tears gathered in her eyes. “I was the one who attacked.” He said lowly and she looked at him with surprise. “What?”

Taking a few steps back she fell onto the floor and was staring at him with mixture of fear and misapprehension. “Why?” She asked, tears streaming down her face now. He lowered his head and kneeled before her. “Jedi Order must be destroyed. Skywalker has to die.” He said sternly and she shook her head. “I didn’t ask for First Order words. I want to know the reason why you turned.” She said and stared into his eyes. “What happened Ben?”

“He tried to kill me. When I was sleeping.” He said after several moments of quiet. Amidala felt herself collapse onto him, her arms around his shoulders. “I woke with him standing over me with lightsaber ignited. He turned it off, but the look in his eyes. As if I was the worst that has happened to the entire galaxy.” He said, when she backed up a little to look at him. “Do they know? Do people know what he has done? Your mother or father? I saw him on Takodana.” She said.

“Ben Solo is dead. Soon his parents will as well.” She shook her head. “He is right in front of me. I won’t let him go. I can’t, not again. Not after I just got you back, Ben. I beg you.” She took his hand between hers and squeezed it. “You swore yourself to me. As did I.” Now she was starting to understand what Maz was talking about. Her destiny lied with Ben. She was supposed to be with him, because one could not go on without the other. She suffered, so did he. And now they were once again together.

“You have your duties. I have mine. I need to find Skywalker and end this. Once for all. The balance in the galaxy needs to be restored, if not it would never be restored.” He said, his face almost stone. Dala bit her lip and nodded. “Then I’ll be at your side while you will bring balance to the galaxy. I won’t leave you.” She said. He looked at her surprised with wide eyes. “I love you Ben. I will stand by your side, good or bad. I don’t care. Our destiny has already been written. What happens now is just part of it.” 


	2. The Force Awakens 2

It was odd being on a ship, not on steady ground of a planet. She was catching herself of looking for doors outside, wanting to see gardens or lakes. But she was raised in a place many considered paradise, not surrounded by machines and discipline. Ben was also disappearing more often now. The Supreme Leader Snoke was calling him at different time of the day. She was left alone in her quarters, reading holopad and trying to consult with her government from distance. Vice Queen Kannika was doing her best, but she was never in active negotiations, she wasn’t experienced in that field as Amidala was.

She ended another call, when there was a sound from door, someone was seeking her presence. She grasped her dress and moved to the door, when banging got urgent. “General Hux?” She raised one eyebrow and narrowed her eyes a little. “To what do I own this visit?” She asked, inviting him inside. “Your Majesty. Our Supreme Leader Snoke asked for audience with you. Preferably now.” He said officially but she could sense that there was some uncertainty in him. She nodded and followed him out. There were seven stormtroopers outside and one which had shining silver armour.

“Captain Adriana Phasma, at your service Your Majesty.” Modulated voice spoke to her to her distaste. What they had with changing their voices? Dala nodded and stopped before her. “You were a part of Scyre, weren’t you?” She could feel tension invade the atmosphere around. “Yes, Your Majesty. I was along with my brother, Keldo.” Captain nodded and Amidala wondered if she was proud of it or trying to cut the subject. She decided for the latter and moved next to General towards the chamber where she was supposed to meet with Supreme Leader.

Inside she felt almost instant coldness and darkness creeping around the room. I looked like it has been craved in stone, with massive holo projector above them. She frowned and was about to turn to General, when projection appeared. “Ah, Queen Amidala. How wonderful to see you unharmed.” Massive humanoid said to her, his form ten, if not more, times bigger than human. Amidala held his gaze, there was something wrong. “Supreme Leader Snoke. I do thank you and your subordinates for their hospitality.”

Snoke nodded but did not spoke another word. She was aware of the fear he was causing his General to feel. She straightened her posture and placed a stone-cold mask. “But I would ask for my safe transport to my people. Vice Queen is anxious for my return, as am I for the safety of my people.” Suddenly Snoke’s head was on her level and she blinked, unmoving. “You truly are extraordinary Queen. Neutral in every aspect of that word but would do anything to protect those that you care about and those that need you. You remind me of your namesake. Padmé Naberrie, who was better known as Amidala.”

He leaned back in his throne and gaze at her with some sort of recognition. “But your spirit and character are different than hers. She was not really a fighter and I have a feeling that if you would be threatened now, you would grab General Hux blaster and murder half of the ship.” He said with amusement in his voice. “Very interesting.” He nodded once more and looked at his General. “General Hux, inform Lord Ren that his Knights are to secure Queen’s journey to Naboo. The attackers have been taken care of and your people are returning to their home.” The projection disappeared and Dala let out a breath. This creature was truly disgusting.

Both Hux and Dala walked out of the chamber to stumble upon Kylo Ren in all his glory along with several of his personal guards. “Ren. Your Knights are to secure Queen’s transport to Naboo. How soon can they be here?” Hux informed him immediately, clearly uncomfortable by his presence. “They’re five systems from us, tomorrow at 8000 hours.” Modulated voice answered and Hux nodded, holding his hands behind his back. “Excellent. I shall proceed with preparations. My Queen, would you like me to escort you back to your chambers?” He asked, turning to her with question.

Amidala smiled politely but shook her head. “Actually, I was about to seek Lord Ren for talk. There is something on Naboo that I believe belonged to his ancestors.” Ginger-haired man nodded and turned around, leaving. “Lord Ren, would you spare me a moment?” She asked, looking directly into his mask. “Please follow me.” She moved quickly, he had rather quick pace and his long legs carried him farther than hers. Also, he wasn’t wearing a dress and heels. Once they entered his rooms, she grabbed his wrist and glared at the mask. “Take this fucking thing off.” She hissed and waited for him to do it.

“What this beast wants with me?” She asked once she saw brown eyes. Ben took a step towards her and placed his hands on her arms, trying to steady her. She didn’t even notice that she was tottering. “He said something about me being extraordinary and being like your grandmother. Ben what is going on?” She looked up at his face and saw his anger and fear. “Tell me he won’t hurt you. Please.” She whispered and placed her hands on his neck. “I cannot tell you that. His mind is a place I have no desire to visit. But he will probably punish me for not getting the drive back from the droid.”

She breathed out and shook her head. “No, I won’t let that monster take you away again. Not again, I won’t stand it.” She said harshly, her breathing quick and shallow. “Calm down. I will finish what has been in the making for several generations, but I cannot do it without the First Order and Resistance. They need to play their part, as well as you and me.” He said slowly and moved his hands to her cheeks. Blue eyes met brown ones. “Just promise me that at the end you will return to me.” She said and his face fell.

“You saw something. Don’t lie. You saw the end of your path, haven’t you?” She asked quietly. “End that would come sooner rather than later.”

Once they entered the atmosphere of Naboo, Amidala was able to breathe freely. Knights of Ren presence was too intense for her, they watched her every move, tried to get inside her head more than Ben ever did, and she was beyond pissed at them already. Their pilot informed about guards on the courtyard. Amidala nodded and assured them that it was for her protection only, after the attack it was to be expected that her security would be increased. They landed and her private guards stepped forward, their weapon raised.

She slowly made her way down the ramp and everyone kneeled, seeing their Queen unharmed. She turned to the members of First Order. “Thank you for your assistance and ensuring my safety. Naboo will help you in need if you ever need it.” They nodded at her and bowed, turning back to the ship. But she could see one of the Knights freeze at her words. “Lt. Florenje. I assumed that Lord Ren informed you of the fact that one of the Knights is staying with me.” She looked at the surprised officer. _Zara Ren_. Her mind was invaded for a second and she almost smirked. “Zara Ren is to be a part of my private security. Lord Ren is aware of that.” She finished and turned to the Castle, Knight with twin blades after her.

They walked through multiple corridors, before Amidala dismissed her guards and walked along with Zara Ren into her private rooms. Her handmaidens stood up, freezing immediately after, when they saw unknown person. “Please leave us.” Dala said and moved towards the mirror to remove multiple layers of cloth from her head. Zara Ren was watching her all along, her face covered behind the mask like the one Ben wore. “Explain to me Zara, why did you wanted to leave the Order? And your master.”

There was hissing sound behind her and she turned around. Before her stood woman close to her age. She had light blonde hair, almost silver and icy blue eyes. She was human, looked so innocent. “Kylo mentioned to me to seek your help if I needed it. I do need it desperately.” She said, her voice barely above whisper. Dala studied her and noticed one thing about her posture. “You’re pregnant.” She said shocked. One of the Knights of Ren was a woman and she was pregnant. “Supreme Leader would feel the child soon if I had stayed. He is the only thing keeping me sane now, he and his father. Please, I will serve you until my dying breath, but help me save my child.”

Amidala stared at her with mouth open. She saw her best friend, who died years ago. She was wife of one of the ex-rebellion officers, pregnant with twins. She was shoot before she could say goodbye. “I will help you. The father, does he know you’ll be with me?” She asked walking to her. Zara nodded, her lips turning upright. “He was the one to suggest it, he said that you’re exceptionally clever and can tame Kylo. That had to be a good sign.” Zara shrugged and looked down. Dala had a feeling that she already sensed her presence somewhere. “If Ben needs taming, I will be there.” She said with laugh and smiled. “Is your real name Zara Ren? Or do you have another one?”

“Micciana. Just call me Micciana.” Queen smiled at that and nodded, her worries still holding onto her thoughts. There was something going on, something that will sooner or later interfere with their lives. She just wasn’t sure what it was. “Let’s find you a room and a medical assistant. I’m sure you are very eager to see your son.” She offered her hand and after a brief hesitation, Micciana took it, relief on her face. “We will also need to fin you new clothing. This thing here, it will not do when the child will grow.”

After several hours of dealing with all the mess that the attack left, Amidala was ready to fell face down on first flat surface she would find. Her advisors were breathing down her neck about her presence on Finalizer and speaking with high command of the First Order. She didn’t tell them about her meeting with Supreme Leader, they would all probably have a heart attack and she didn’t want to deal with finding new ones.

She let her hair down and stripped from her clothes to enter the bath. After whole day of running around the palace and dealing with war she had no part in, she was bone tired and wanted to relax a little then sleep. “Not that I’m not enjoying the view, but how did you do it?” Her head turned and she saw Ben standing not far from her, his black pants and undershirt contrasting with rose gold colour of her bathroom. “Ben?” She asked surprised and then remembered her state. She grabbed a robe and tied it around herself.

“You’re here? How? What?” She took a step towards him and reached with her hand.

“I doubt that I am, I don’t see your surroundings, just you.” He said and smiled as she placed her hand on his chest. “I feel you.” She almost sobbed. He just nodded and covered her hand with his. “The Force connected us it seems. Question is why and why now.” He said, his eyes dulling a little. She shook her head and placed her hands on his cheeks. “Don’t question this, this is a gift. Speaking of gifts. Zara Ren.” Amidala took a step back. “I assume you will provide her with help.” He said, dark eyes piercing her. “Of course, I will.” She scoffed and crossed her arms.

“You could have told me thought.” She pointed a finger in his direction. “Yeah, I could.” He smirked at her, making her blush. “Knock it off Ben. Where are you even?” She asked, looking behind him. “My sitting room, I was about to go to Hux.” She frowned and motioned for him to continue. “I wanted to inform him about his wife and child being safe.” He said with a shrug. Amidala’s eyes widened.

“He’s the father of Micciana’s child?” She asked shocked. Ben just grimaced and nodded. “I was the one who had to provide them with ceremony and blessing. I am after all her master; she is loyal to me. Almost like our lives are tied. All Knights know as well, don’t worry, they’re more loyal to me than to Snoke or First Order.” She nodded and sighed. Her tiredness was starting to return to attack again. “Sleep and rest. If Force wants us to see each other again, we will. Until then, I will always answer your call.” He placed a light kiss on her forehead and another on her lips before he vanished.

“Stupid Jedi mambo-jumbo.” She muttered to herself.

The next day greeted her with her council on high alert and people in distress. Jamin, her oldest advisor was next to her bedside with holopad in his hands. “Your Majesty. New Republic has been destroyed by the First Order. It happened when you were on Takodana, apparently, they have a new weapon called Starkiller. General Leia Organa is calling all alliances she has. They want to attack First Order.” What a great way to start a day.

She dismissed everyone and sat alone in her room. Before her lied the lightsaber she found in Maz’s castle. It looked different than any she has ever seen. It also felt weird, as if it was too powerful, like it needed to choose its owner. She sighed and closed her eyes. “Ben, be here with me. Be with me.” She whispered and felt a pull towards the ceiling.

She fell onto the steel floor and gasped. It was cold, her legs and elbows hurt, she must have landed on them. Standing up shakily, she looked around. It was dark inside, only some light got in by the open panel close to the ceiling. Multiple red lights blinked around. She swallowed and looked around. There was a movement on her right.

Han.

She almost fell back seeing him. What he was doing…. Wherever they were? She took a step towards him and noticed that she looked almost transparent. What is happening, the thought passed her mind and she moved forward, when a well known posture appeared. Ben was here.

Troopers that walked with him parted and started to search, probably for Han, but Ben walked towards the metal bridge, crossing the emptiness that was under it with ease. “Ben!” Han’s yell cut the silence. Troopers pointed their blasters at him and she saw Chewbacca two floors up. She swallowed and followed after Han toward Ben.

“Take off that mask, you won’t need it.” Han said. He was now standing close to his son. “What do you expect to see if I do it?” Ben asked in that modulated voice she hated with passion already. “The face of my son.” Solo breathed and there was a hiss, before Ben’s mask was off. “Your son is dead. He was weak and foolish, like his father, so I killed him.” Han chuckled and shook his head. “No. My son is alive. He’s here, I know he is. His mother as well. So does his uncles. And so does his wife.”

Amidala was standing between them now, her eyes glossy. “Come on, kid. You thought I wouldn’t know that you said ‘screw the Jedi code’ and married your little sweetheart. I knew since the hour you did it, so did your mother. Luke’s a little dense in that field, so he still doesn’t know.” Ben was tightening his fists, his eyes darker than usual. His gaze moved up as did Amidala’s. There was a girl and a boy that travelled with Han on Takodana. “You don’t know what is happening, nor what has to happen.”

“Then tell me, kiddo. I will help you. We both will.” Han said, placing his hand on Ben’s shoulder. “I’m being torn apart.”

Her eyes widened and she was sucked into his memories. Torture. Failure. Lack of compassion. Pain. Fear. Anger. Self-hate. Desire to prove himself. Hate. Sadness. Loneliness. Abandonment. “Can you help me?” He asked and Dala was back, her heart pounding in her chest. “Always.” With quick decision she threw Han on Chewie as Ben activated his lightsaber. If Han was still there, it would have pierced him though.

Ben looked around, his eyes full of surprise and anger. He failed his mission. “No! No! No!” He roared and started to run, not even noticing Amidala’s presence next to him. She sighed with relief and looked around her. It must be the Starkiller base. Han and Chewie were screaming, Ben was yelling orders and she heard blasters. Then she smiled and fell onto the bed in her sleeping chamber, smile on her face wide and carefree.

“I will save you Ben Solo. Even if it will take years. I won’t let that creature hurt you more than he already did. You will see, I will fight for you. I will not stand down, no matter the enemy, no matter the consequences, no matter the danger.” She closed her eyes and recalled the face of her husband. “My destiny is yours, as my life. Force connected us because of a reason. I intend to figure out why and cherish it, until my dying breath.”

Before she closed her eyes and went to sleep, she heard a voice inside her mind. “You did a foolish thing, coming to me tonight.”


End file.
